Ever Searching
by NawN-ee
Summary: 1x2other couples pending “The Winner boy dined on caviar and wine, Une made an error in accepting him and we were fools trusting him. I won’t let some other punk take this mission and The Old Battle Axe will hear my complaint.”


**Disclaimer:  
I don't own Gundam Wing  
I don't own the song 'Bad Moon Rising'  
I don't own the warning but please heed that too!!!**

**Warnings  
ahem the following program may contain scenes of violence, coarse language and nudity intended for adult audiences. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Bad Moon Rising

Duo needed to get drunk. He needed it bad. After the Mariemeia Incident Duo had managed to tough it out with Heero and build a real relationship. But, damn if Heero couldn't be a bastard.

Earlier at the Preventers Duo overheard one of the commanders mention Quatre. Mention the 'Winner boy' who with his disappearance cost six agents their lives and the failure of the mission. No sign of Winner was found, and according to the commander, Winner was a rotten being who couldn't appreciate the hard earned peace.

"The boy dined on caviar and wine, Une made an error in accepting him and we were fools trusting him. I won't let some other punk take this mission and The Old Battle Axe will hear my complaint."

Duo had heard enough, or at least thought he had. That was until he heard Heero's voice. The voice that thrilled him and made him feel safe agree with the stodgy old commander. Duo had gotten up and looked at Heero with betrayal and all he got in response was, "He left people to die, Duo." Duo glared at Heero for all he was worth, and abruptly stomped away from the break room to his table. Once there he proceeded to wait. Heero never came to apologize, only to pick him up and take him home. The car filled with tense silence when at the next stoplight, Duo said, "I trust you have your reasons Heero, but I'm tired of waiting to hear them. I'll see you at home"

Calmly getting out of the car, he walked for what seemed like days. He couldn't maintain his anger, but the hurt stayed without him trying to keep it. He saw Heero's look of sadness as he exited the car, but Duo couldn't stop. Duo couldn't stop missing Quatre. When Q was first found to be missing, all the G-boys frantically searched for him. When a note was left on each of the G-Boys desks they knew their efforts would be in vain. In Quatre's meticulous script the notes read 'I'm safe and need time. I'm sorry. –Q.R.Winner' Duo waited for another correspondence as faithful as a dog, and during that time, lost his voice.

After six months Heero had held Duo and they talked. Heero had never spoken so much nor so desperately and Duo became a little better. But he still waited for Q. His love for the little blonde wasn't the same as his love for Heero, but he needed Quatre's friendship as much as he needed Heero's love. Slowly he got better, and people avoided discussing Quatre in front of him. He would have liked to have said that it was alright to speak little Q-ball's name, but Duo didn't lie. No one mentioned him for two years, three months, and four days, and when someone finally does, they insult him.

Coming away from his thoughts Duo realized he had walked himself straight to a ritzy bar. Not one that he had ever entered before as the lounge was pretty exclusive, and therefore, ridiculously expensive, but it had an amazing reputation. It was the safest and most private bar/lounge and Duo needed that. He payed the entrance fee of 80.00creds and went to the bar.

After a quick scan of the room he noted that the place was packed but no one was dancing. On the dance floor in front of the stage bouncers were keeping people back and Duo glanced up at the bartender in question.

"Tonight we have a performance from Julian. He sings and dances." At Duo's ironic smirk the bartender smiled and continued in a polite cultured voice, "He doesn't always dance erotically. It's whatever mood he's in when he performs. People come here to remember things. Sometimes it's things best left forgotten and sometimes things that deserve to be remembered. Even when he strips, it's a reminder of something. The show begins in ten minutes, sir. If you wait, you'll see what I mean. He doesn't perform alone but he's the one you'll remember." Duo nodded, and tossed back his drink, and another three as he waited. When the lights dimmed, Duo was going to ignore it until he heard a sultry warble stretch over the room.

_I see a bad moon arising_

Slowly turning to the stage Duo saw a petite red head wearing a half mask that looked suspiciously like the head of Deathschythe. Duo, with his eagle eyes, noted the small, pale form underneath the boxy black clothing and the light dusting of freckles on cheeks unhindered by the mask.

_I see trouble on the way_

Duo stared at the pretty pink lips and then was riveted on the mock thermal scythe the boy drew out slowly from behind his back."

_I see earthquakes and lightning_

Duo couldn't breathe. From the sides of the stage poured out other figures in what closely resembled Oz uniforms and the singer, Julian, pointed the scythe at each of them.

_I see a bad time today._

Duo knew this song, or he had heard it once and hummed it before a mission. It had stuck out to him and he had meant to remember it, download it, but like so many things during the war, it was forgotten.

_So, don't come out tonight.  
It's bound to take your life.  
There's a bad moon on the rising._

The Oz soldiers crept up to Julian and Julian swiftly turned and used the scythe to 'slay' them. The movements were graceful and controlled as each soldier fell slowly.

_I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I fear the end is coming soon._

Julian stood with his back towards the audience and women and children came forth to the fallen soldiers. Julian watched the 'families' as he brought himself to face the audience. This time without the mask.

_I fear rivers over flowing.  
I fear the voice of rage and ruin._

Julian's hands reached upward and then slithered down to cover his ears. He was crying on stage and looked to be desperately trying to drown out sound.

_So, don't come out tonight.  
It's bound to take your life.  
There's a bad moon on the rising._

Suddenly the families launched themselves at Julian and pulled his arms. Their faces were contorted in rage as they pulled and clawed at him. As the musical interlude played forward Julian pulled away in tatters, more than half bare, onto the dance floor where he danced close to the audience and his shifting form bared scars. At the end of the musical interlude he collapsed at the center of the dance floor and another boy, smaller than Julian's petite stature, walked over from behind a bouncer to lift him. And once more, Duo's breath was stolen. It was Quatre. Duo stood up and in a trance made his way forward into the seated crowd.

_I Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die._

The singer continued to sing to his blonde companion and the blonde companion held him and gave a sad smile.

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye._

Quatre held onto Julian and whispered something. The audience couldn't hear it but pouty pink lips exaggerated the syllables so that the audience would understand. 'We do what we must and lose much in doing so' The two made to go off stage and Duo lurched forward and called out:

"Quatre!"

* * *

**  
Tbc…?**

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of** _'Ever Searching'_**. I sorta know where I'm going with this but I'm not entirely sure. So please review with requests on how you want it to go and I'll see if I want to work it that way. The only established pairing so far is 1x2 and the rest is currently a free for all. So er yeah, tell me what you think and I'll try to update frequently! Oh, and one more thing…please pardon the shortness…I usually prefer writing longer chapters but um…laziness got the best of me this time around!**


End file.
